barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Go to the Zoo / Barney's Pajama Party (Standard Version)
2001 for 2004 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI and Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 70 * Part 1: Let's Go to the Zoo Intro * Part 2: LGTTZ - Chapter 1 * Part 3: What Will We See at the Zoo (2001 Version) * Part 4: LGTTZ - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Ten Little Meerkats (2001 Version) * Part 6: LGTTZ - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Growing (2001 Version) * Part 8: LGTTZ - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Have a Snack (2001 Version) * Part 10: LGTTZ - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Jungle Adventure (2001 Version) * Part 12: LGTTZ - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Tiger Song (2001 Version) * Part 14: LGTTZ - Chapter 7 * Part 15: This Little Piggy (2001 Version) * Part 16: LGTTZ - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Elephant Song (2001 Version) * Part 18: LGTTZ - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Rock Like a Monkey (2001 Version) * Part 20: LGTTZ - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Everybody Needs a Nap (2001 Version) * Part 22: LGTTZ - Chapter 11 * Part 23: What Did We See at the Zoo (2001 Version) * Part 24: LGTTZ - Chapter 12 * Part 25: I Love You (2001 Version) * Part 26: LGTTZ - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Let's Go to the Zoo Credits * Part 28: Barney's Pajama Party Intro * Part 29: BPP - Chapter 1 * Part 30: If You're Happy and You Know It (2000 Version) * Part 31: BPP - Chapter 2 * Part 32: London Bridge (2000 Version) * Part 33: BPP - Chapter 3 * Part 34: Colors Make Me Happy (1999 Version) * Part 35: BPP - Chapter 4 * Part 36: Down on Grandpa's Farm (1999 Version) * Part 37: BPP - Chapter 5 * Part 38: Nothing Beats a Pizza (1998 Version) * Part 39: BPP - Chapter 6 * Part 40: The Popcorn Song (2000 Version) * Part 41: BPP - Chapter 7 * Part 42: The Muffin Man (1999 Version) * Part 43: BPP - Chapter 8 * Part 44: This is the Way (1998 Version) * Part 45: BPP - Chapter 9 * Part 46: Twinkle Little Lighting Bug (1999 Version) * Part 47: BPP - Chapter 10 * Part 48: The Rocket Song (1999 Version) * Part 49: BPP - Chapter 11 * Part 50: How Does He Yodel (1998 Version) * Part 51: BPP - Chapter 12 * Part 52: The Raindrop Song (1998 Version) * Part 53: BPP - Chapter 13 * Part 54: Squishy Squashy Washy (2000 Version) * Part 55: BPP - Chapter 14 * Part 56: Brushing My Teeth (2000 Version) * Part 57: BPP - Chapter 15 * Part 58: A Silly Hat (1999 Version) * Part 59: BPP - Chapter 16 * Part 60: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! (1999 Version) * Part 61: BPP - Chapter 17 * Part 62: Roll Over (1998 Version) * Part 63: BPP - Chapter 18 * Part 64: The Baby Bop Hop (2000 Version) * Part 65: BPP - Chapter 19 * Part 66: Listen to the Night Time (1999 Version) * Part 67: BPP - Chapter 20 * Part 68: I Love You (2001 Version) * Part 69: BPP - Chapter 21 * Part 70 and Final Part: Barney's Pajama Party Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Let's Go to the Zoo * Barney's Pajama Party Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation